Percy and The saviours
by PerfectPercyStory's
Summary: When pecy finds himself accused of treachery and banished from CHB by the gods and his fellow campers inculding annabeth and her new "boyfriend" which also happens to be his Half brother, He finds him self walking the streets till a powerfull diety finds him who is this person ans what does he want from percy?
1. Prologue

My first fanfic review if you want because if your reviews is good i might change the story to your liking** tell me if you want me to continue it if not sugest some thing else and i will try my best to make it**

I don't own PJO or do I...No no i don't D:

Chapter one: Betrayed

_Flashback_

_"Percy you are accused of giving information to Gaea What do you plead?" Zeus said_

_"Innocent!" percy yelled "We have hard evidence That says otherwise" Zeus said_  
"_What proof?!"_ _percy asked "Bring it in." zeus said, A giant walks in the room, then i realize its TYSON!_

"_Tell them what you saw giant!" zeus yelled " I came to camp to give brother a hug, but i saw Percy talking to Gaea though a IM " Tyson said  
_

_"Do you sear on the river styx?" Zeus said "I swear on the river Styx that what i said is the truth." thunder rumbled. we waited nothing happen._

_"GUILTY!"zeus hissed "ITS A LIE" Percy yelled "WE HEARD ENOUGH, BOY!" Artemis yelled with a face of disgust_

_"And I thought you were A TRUE MALE, I guess even I can be wrong." Out of today what she said to me was the worst_

_"All in favor of banishing him from Camp Half blood raise you hand!" zeus said Every camper raised there hand even Thalia, nico, piper, hazel, the stolls, Jason and the worst of all Annabeth. But with the gods only Hestia , Hermes, Apollo and hades kept their hands down, I gave them a smile._

_"Percy you here by are banished from Camp half blood Forever!" zeus said I gave them my coldest look and said "When you need a hero ill say no, when theres a war and you ask for my help ill just laugh and watch BUT WHEN YOU ARE ALL ABOUT TO GET KILLED BY ANYONE ILL JUST LAUGH AND LAUGH AT YOU!" I screamed_

_That some how got the gods scared " Brother maybe we shouldent do thi-" hades got cut off by zeus and said "No this is justice!" Percy smiled and took out riptide and said this "I bind this blade of justice on this rock _**(A/N Just imagine a rock in the throne room :p) **_untill the next hero comes and pulls it out!" percy stabbed it to a rock with such force it made kronos flinch from tartarus "ENOUGH BEGONE INSOLENT FOOL" and then he teleported me out of the throne room and into a random sidewalk._

_I walked around the streets to my moms house only to find the house burned down I asked someone what happened and he said " A couple left the stove on and burned the house down the couple dies in the house from burns." then he walked away I cried for 3 weeks but on the fourth I was in a alley way when a cloaked figure came to me and said "Percy, percy, percy such a Great man" How do you know me?!" I said "Who doesn't know about you? The whole universe knows about you and your deeds." He said "I dident do much it was mostly my Friends" I blushed slightly "Always so modest young one, Which whats me to recruit you even more! Join My army of Savoiurs Percy You dont even need to work up the ranks you are the commander once you join and not to mention you get my blessing." He said "Ok" I said in no time flat since nothing is holding me back"Excellent!" He touched my forehead and a wave of power came into me knocking me out.  
_

_When I woke up I was in a bedroom when I tried to sit up something felt weird I looked behind me and saw Black angel wings ON ME _

_" I see you saw my gift to you for joining, you like?" he said "Thank you...ermmmm who are you?" i asked "I am the alpha and omega and one and only Chaos"_

_I bowed "No need for that percy I feel awkward when people bow to me" I stood up slightly blushing "So what now? i asked Now we begin traininG_

_Flash back over-_

_1,000 Years later  
_

_Zane AKA Percy's pov_

"Whats the status of troop 1?" Zane asked " Troops one target is taken care of, sir" someone responded back "Good, Reporting to chaos target is dead, I repeat target is dead." I said

"Report back to HQ zane and job well done zane." " Thank you, sir" I responded I gathered my troops and I teleported them to HQ. "Zane, wanna play some B-ball?" Jack asked "no not today maybe later is that all?" " no, lord chaos needs to speak to you." He said " on my way " I said. " yes sir?" I asked " planet earth in need of help and I'm sending you by yourself since your the seconded most powerful being in the universe, understand?" Chaos asked I knew no matter What I said will be useless and if I argue I would get punished so I just nodded "when do i go?" "As soon as you put this hood I got for you it will hide your face until you wish to reveal yourself." Chaos said " yes sir". -At the throne room.

"Hades has informed me that Kronos is rising again and stronger then before." Zeus said " who cares l bet my son James can defeat him" poseidon said smugly " I'm sure he can" hermes said "but I bet Percy can defeat Kronos with a Q-tip an-"DONT SAY THAT NAME!." Poseidon yelled "speaking of him lets see how his doing right now in the underworld, hades show him to us." artemis asked for she loved Percy but dared not to tell no one. "Very well hades show him to us. Zeus said hades tried to bring his image up but couldn't " this is odd I can't seem to find him for he is not dead yet."

"WHAT!, we did not give him immortality ,did we " Poseidon said " no we did not brother calm down, Hestia can you find him ?" Zeus's said " I would not for I like the boy." She said "fine" zeus said " hermes go look for him and bring him here!" Zeus demanded "no" heremes said " I too like him his my bro, man" he said "Fine Apollo go on your chariot in the sky too look for him! " nope he is like my bro too." Apollo said "fine! Artemis hunt him down gone so I can Kill him" " yes father" she said but with a tone of sadness and every god flashed out.

* * *

**Review the story will post another chapter later this is my first fanfic so im sorry if it blows :/**


	2. Arrival

Hey** guys im going to post chapters like hopefully everyday im planning to make it atleast 50k+ words so im going to try and make loooooon chapters**

**Reviews**

**Response to Allen r**

**This is going to be VERY different from the rest Zoe and Bianca and the usual guys are going to remain dead**

**and its going to be a petremis story**

**Response to number4lorien**

**Thanks! Its my first story so every review means alot!**

* * *

**Me: I own all PJO characters...**

**Rick: NO YOU DONT I DO!**

**ME:I know I know D":**

**I dont own any PJO chars**

* * *

_Story so far: Percy joined chaos army called the savoiurs As the commander and at the throne room the gods recently found out his still alive and zues odered the Hunt to track him down...The story continues..._

**Zane's Aka percy's POV  
**

Sigh Its feels only like it was yesterday that the camp left me for My egoistic half-brother James, Even annabeth left me for him! and all he did was go and kill and single

Hydra and that was by accident the hydra just fell from laughing at his fighting stance into a volcano, But james said he killed the hydra with his own sword ever since then everyone thought his the next *Best thing* They forgot that I killed kronos gaea and almost all the titans Then all my friends family left me for him, Well any ways I better go to CHB and tell them I just have to wait for chaos to come back from olympus.**  
**

At Olympus

The gods are arguing...again zues and Poseidon arguing on whos the strongest and then its Artemis and Athena against Aphrodite arguing about love and the point of males

Suddenly a black vortex appears stopping all arguments between the gods then a hooded figure steps out of the vortex he said "Olympians I come here to aid you on the oncoming war an-" "What war!? and who are you speak before I blast you to Hades!" zeus cut him off "The figure then raised his hand and pointed towards zues and made a fist, immediately zues howled in pain and the figure said "DO NOT INTERRUPT ME WHILE I SPEAK GOD!" he released his hold on zues just as Athena stood up and bowed realizing who he is The council look perplexed till she said "Sorry lord Chaos we meant no disrespect we were only frightened by you showing up after only 4,000,000,000 years, Sir" After she said that all the gods instantly bowed towards him " Its ok just don't let it happen again." Zeus finally stood up and bowed and asked "Why do we have the pleasure of talking to you Chaos?" "There is an up coming war against Kronos and you gods shall perish this time" The gods paled at this " Who cares we won him last time why cant we win this time and this time we have the best hero of all time my son james!" Poseidon said smugly " You won last time thank to the REAL hero of all time Percy Jackson!" Chaos yelled The throne room froze at the name of percy." P-p-p-Percy?" Poseidon stuttered "Yes, insolent fool Even in space his heroic deeds are talked about! I even have a poster of him defeating Gaea on my wall!" Chaos said before he could stop himself The gods except poseidon smirked at this "TELL NO ONE OR ELSE I SHALL NOT AID YOU DURING THIS WAR!" Chaos said slightly blushing "We thank you for the help Chaos but how are you going to help us?" Athena asked "By sending My army's commander here." Chaos asked "Your sending your army here?!." Zeus exclaimed "Of course not only the Commander His name is Zane." Chaos remarked "Just one person? How will that help us, Sir?" Artemis asked "This one person is as Strong as I am, Infact he can almost surpass me in a duel!" The gods were open mouthed at that fact "When do we expect This Zane person?" Athena asked "As soon as I leave he shall arrive, and be warned Zane had a grudge against you gods he also has a short temper so don't anger him." "Wait why doe's he have a grud-" Zeus was about to ask but Chaos left already

Another vortex opened but was sea green in stead of black and another hooded figure came out

Zanes Aka Percy POV

Chaos just came back from olympus which meant for me to leave to olympus I opened my own portal

I stepped though it into the throne room, I finally saw them again since the time I got banished, An awkward silence as the gods looked at me I saw poseidon and A wave of anger just came into me but quickly left "Gods and goddesses I am Zane and im here to help you in the war, I shall train your so called demigod heroes to PERFECTION, Do you understand?" I asked all gods nodded except for Apollo and hermes who were look at my wings. To keep the act up i asked "Where is this so called Camp half blood? and Camp jupiter?" "How do you know about camp jupiter." Athena asked? Crap she got me then I got a Idea "I researched earth and its gods and demigods before coming here!" I gave my self a high five and a pat on the back for coming up with that one " I shall teleport you there." A certain maiden goddess said to me. Her eyes just a breathtaking as always with a deep silver color "Very well then lets go."I responded.

**At Camp half blood**

**The campers were around the camp fire hearing storys about the rouge hero  
**

"And so percy jackson betrayed olympus because he was jealous of The new and better hero james his half-brother." annabeth said. I spun towards artemis and hissed "Why is She here, isnt she supposed to be dead?!" "Ah, you see Zeus rewarded the campers who saved Olympus By giving them immortality." Damn, I thought this going to be rough. "Im going to gather the campers in the dinning pavilion." artemis said As she left towards the fire. While walking towards the pavilion I though of a speech to give. As I stepped in all the campers and immortal campers looked at me. I walked towards the front then 14 flashes and all the gods were in the front waiting for me. As i walked I gave my Ex-friends a cold look. When I reached the front I began my speech "Whats up" A few people chuckled even a few gods "Im Lord Chaos army's commander Zane, and Lord Chaos is aiding the gods in the war-" "What war" annabeth said "LET ME FINISH ANNABETH!" I yelled "How do you know my name?" "Well who doesn't know about you?" "Thank yo-" "That was not a complement you are the one who made Percy Jackson leave!" At the mention of his name the whole room became quiet "How do you know about Percy?" Thalia asked "The whole universe knows about his deeds and how he saved the gods not once but twice!" "But his a traitor!" James yelled "SILENCE, I KNOW PERCY JACKSON PERSONALLY HE TOLD ME ABOUT HIS BACK STABBING FRIENDS!" "Back stabbing? his the one who HELPED GAEA!" Jason yelled "Ignorant demigod, Let me show you what really happened I went into everyone's mind and showed them the truth

~~~~_Memory_~~~~~

_A figure was walking towards a abandoned building he looked around then he found the person "Ah there you are do you have the potion?" the figure asked_

_"Yes I do but do you have the drachmas?" the tall person asked "Yes I do so tell me how to use the potion. handing over the bag full of drachmas "Just make the person or being drink it and once they drink it their eyes should become light red then just tell them what you want them to believe, the potion is so strong even swearing on the river styx shalll have no effect" the tall figure said "excellent" the hooded figure said "May I ask for who the potion is for?" the tall figure asked "For my idiotic half-brother percy." the hooded figure look up enough to see his face, James." Thank you Titan of memory's" James said. The scene shifted to see james pouring something into tysons drink then tysons eye turned red and james said "You saw percy giving information to gaea during the war while looking for percy to hug him." "Ok" the giant responded. the it showed scenes from when james seduced annabeth with her fatal flaw: hubris " Annabeth why are you with my loser brother, go out with me and we can be the center of attention." james said Annabeth looked liked she was in conflict with her self then she smiled and said "ok" then they made out. _

_~~~~~Memory over~~~~_

_When everyone finished watching the memory some campers were looking down at the ground with shame but my ex friends were crying a bit. Then I looked at the gods and goddesses the gods were looking sad even athena and artemis were both trying to hold their tears but the one person who was crying the hardest was poseidon. Then artemis shot a arrow at james hitting his shoulder he yelled in pain "Hey you cant do-' annabeth got interrupted by athena "Quiet annabeth I am ashamed of you im ashamed claiing you daoughter, And im pretty sure you half brothers and sisters and friends are ashamed to say that they know you or have any relation to you!." "But but-" "Be quiet annabeth you made me say some awful words at percy jackson even worse was that I said that he was the worst male I met." artemis said trying not to cry thinking about what she said to her true love before they banished him.. Apollo, hermes, hestia and hades were smirking because they knew he was innocent. "I told you guys that perct would do no such thing." hestia said in a chirpy tone. Zeus then said" James you are to be thrown into tartarus for the next HUNDRED YEARS!" making james dissapear then he turned to annabeth "Annabeth since it was your fatal flaw you shall be un0-punished." annabeth gave a sigh of relief while the other campers growled at her. "So do you now understand, he truly innocent from all crimes, I cant belief what he told me was true." I said "So you know where Percy jackson is at right now?" artemis said with a glint of hope in her eyes, all campers raised their heads with hope. I thought if I should tell them "Yes I do, but he died a long time ago." I said When I said that the whole room bursted into sobs but the person who I heard sob most were artemis and my ex-friends. "ENOUGH, you all had you chance its too late stop crying and let me finish my speech!" I yelled "So Lord Chaos sent me here to train you Demigod's to top shape for the next 5 days I shall train you in : Archery, Sword play, Hunting, Hand to hand combat and how to fully use you powers." I said then I started walking to the exit then I heard "Where shall you sleep tonight Zane?" Chiron asked "Do not worry about me Lord Chaos will Make a cabin for me"As I walked towards my cabin  
_

_Before going into my cabin I stopped t the beach for a swim So i took of my hood for a quick dive 30 minutes later I got out of the water drying myself with my powers untill I heard several gasps I quickly covered my face with my hands and turned to see Nice, leo, piper, thalia, jason, frank and hazel looking at me._

* * *

_**CLIFF HANGER! IM EVIL  
**_

_**Please review My first chapter was pretty popular i got over 200 views in 2 hours but only 2 reviews **_

_**Well anyways Im thinking of changing the love interest of percy heres the options**_

_**A. Artemis**_

_**B. Athena**_

_**C. Aphrodite  
**_

_**D. Annabeth**_

_**E. Other like (bianca, zoe, silena calypso Thalia piper Etc, Etc**_


	3. Reveald and a AN SHORT CHAPTER

_**So Far on the love interest **_

_**Annabeth- 2  
**_

_**Artemis-8**_

_**Athena-0**_

_**Aphrodite-0**_

_**Other-2**_

_**The story so far...**__ Before going into my cabin I stopped t the beach for a swim So i took of my hood for a quick dive 30 minutes later I got out of the water drying myself with my powers until I heard several gasps I quickly covered my face with my hands and turned to see Nice, leo, piper, thalia, jason, frank and hazel looking at me._

**_Zanes Pov_**

Damn, as they were about to speak I quickly got some water and froze it around heir mouths to make a sound proof lock on their mouths.

I quickly thought what to say "This is just a dream" I face palmed myself mentally for saying such a thing so I said "Yes I am percy jackson" "And before you say anything

I forgive you since you were misinformed and it really wasn't your guys fault." I was about to continue but I saw how late it was so I teleported them to their own cabins then I realized the locks on their mouths, I then teleported to my cabin to plan out tomorrow.

**Artemis Pov (finally!)**

Ever since that zane person showed up my internal radar was going haywire about him and something about him is very similar to percy the way he talks and walks.

even saying his name hurts me, even more since I now know of his innocence. The day that made me fall in love with him is still fresh in my mind...

~~~~~_Flashback~~~~_

_"So why do I have to be with you?" Percy asked for the tenth time "I told you To train you archery skills chiron asked me to train you and since I owe him a debt_

_I accepted." Artemis said annoyed. they continued walking towards the hunts camp site. Once they reached their a bunch of arrows cam flying towards percy he was about to die _

_but before a arrow pierced his heart artemis made the arrows dissapeared. "Hunters come here" artemis said Around 9-8 hunters came a hunter yelled out "Milady are you alright?,_

_ We saw you and a boy come and we though he had captured you." the hunter said percy glared at them "No hunters This boy has come here to train his archery skills." artemis _

_said. "Thalia come here" artemis said "Yes, Lady Arte-" she stopped mid way and saw percy she ran towards him and hugged him several hunters gasped and look at artemis but_

_ artemis just chuckled "Milady she hugged a male" a hunter hissed "Do not worry this is a decent male for he saved me and all the gods and olympus twice." the hunters _

_gasped untill a hunter said "Milady is this The percy Jackson?" "Yes, dear he is that person" artemis said several hunters looked at him in awe."Look seaweed brain you got_

_ your self a fan club already." thalia joked the hunters blushed. "Shut it Pine Cone fac-" percy was about to say until they heard a roar from the forest the hunt looked alarmed _

_and each got their own bow artemis gave percy a short bow while she conjured a long silver bow with wolf pictures carved onto it "Hunters charge!" artemis screamed not _

_knowing what to do percy followed artemis. once they got to the source of the roar artemis gasped for it was from gration the giant "Well look what we have here  
_

_lil artemis and her followers." gration said "And whos this a MALE!?. Don't tell me you broke your vow with him!" he smirked artemis blushed "Of course not his just a boy!" _

_artemis charged at the giant soon followed by the hunt and percy gration punched the floor making a earthquake a large tree blocked the hunters from artemis and percy and a _

_lone hunter artemis pushed percy down and said "Stay here boy!" she then charged at the giant with her only hunter the giant jumped in the air trying to land the artemis and_

_ the hunter artemis looked scared as well was the hunter but at the last second percy showed up and pushed them out of the way he almost got out free but the giant landed _

_on his left arm as he howled in pain he pushed the giant off as the giant tripped he yelled "Artemis fire arrows at his eyes!" shocked at what he did she did not do anything the _

_giant was now off percys arm and looked at him percy was scared for a moment until he had a idea he let the giant punch the floor one more time right when he punched the_

_ floor percy jumped on his arm and ran upwards jumping stabbing his chest._

~~~~~**So sorry about the short chapter I W****as planning on making it a 2k chapter but I decided that Im not going to update the story every single day as i planned im going to take at least 3-4 days in between each chapter PLEASE DON'T KILL ME Well since you reading this check out my other stroys im also dong its a petremis story also :p and i might make a percathena and a percy and hestia and a perodite storys since they are quite rare**

**~~~~PerfectPercyStorys**


	4. Sorry

**_SORRY ALL THIS STORY HAS SO MANNNNYYYY HOLES AND I MISSPLEED LETS OF NAMES AND I THOUGHT IT FELT RUSHED. SO IM GOING TO STOP THIS STORY FOR NOW IM SORRY_**

**_BUT DO NOT FEAR IM GOING TO FINISH IT IN LIKE 4 WEEKS OR SO_**

**_BUT IM GOING TO MAKE A ARTEMISXPERCY STORY AGAIN _**

**_ITS GOING TO BE LIE ZEUS FORCES ARTEMIS TO MARRY SOMEONE BECAUSE THEY SHE TURNED THE PRESIDENT TO A MOUSE SO SHE NEEDS A HUSBAND BY THE END OF THE DAY._**

**_I THINK IM GOING TO CALL IT THE USED TOOL SINCE... WELL I CANT TELL YOU BUT THE STORYS IS GOING TO FIT IN WITH THE TITLE TRUST ME_**

**_BUT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS JUST TYPE IN REVIEW THAT YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE IT OR REWRITE I. _**

**_~PerfectPercyStory_**


	5. AN

Well, its official im quitting Fanfiction...

But, im going to start writing my OWN story (not a fan-story)

A story from my head

Look for it on press fiction or fiction press my name is R. Fukada

And if you wish to adopt a story then just pm me


	6. new

So I posted a chapter on the website I moved to and just wow...2 DAYS LATER 4 VIEWS

So yeah im coming back to Fanfiction but with new storys.

yay I guess...


End file.
